


honey, i'm a meme now

by lunarpiscean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarpiscean/pseuds/lunarpiscean
Summary: a short fic of sugawara finding out he's a meme. based on the prompt 'character a posting a picture of character b online, and it became a meme'
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 13





	honey, i'm a meme now

‘whoa, y/n, did you know of this?’ koushi asked abruptly, frantically tapping your shoulder. 

it was just another saturday afternoon, the two of you just vibing in his house, each busy with their own phones. that is, until koushi interrupted you making moodboards on pinterest.

‘whaaat,’ you answered, half annoyed that he somewhat ruined your focus.

he shoved his phone to your face and pointed to the screen. ‘look, y/n, holy shit.’ he said, his tone somewhere between confusion and excitement.

you squinted, trying to see what got him all worked up. it’s just a regular twitter meme? ‘my best friend when i’m about to make another terrible decision?’ you read the meme out loud, still a bit confused.

‘look again, silly.’ 

you looked at the tweet again closely, when you realized–

‘holy _shit_.’

‘exactly! i'm a meme now, how did that even happen?’

sugawara koushi, your boyfriend, is somehow internet famous as a reaction picture now. and not just from any tweet, a tweet that has garnered nearly 200K likes. it was a picture of him from one of his matches, arms crossed, eyes stern. 

‘it’s funny, because i didn’t even know this picture of me exists. huh.’ he said, returning to his previous position.

except that you did remember taking that picture, and then sending it to your friend. at the time it was just you showing off how cute he is, especially when he seemed so focused in his match. guess you’re gonna have to talk to your friend about it later.

‘guess it’ll remain a mystery.’

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this flash fic last week but realized i never posted it. please leave a kudo if you enjoyed it or come chat w me on twitter! my @ is ladangkLta


End file.
